The Seven Deadly Morons: Billy and Mandy's Story
by Crimson Terror
Summary: Nergal is trying to complete a prophecy revolving around the seven deadly sins but needs the other six beings to help. Then when Grim goes psycho, Billy and Mandy must find Hoss Delgado, or no more universe! Billy and Mandy's Side of the Story
1. Journey to the Center of the Earth

_THE SEVEN DEADLY MORONS _

_By: Crimson Terror _

_Disclaimer: I don't own GA _

The day was boring. Billy and Mandy sat on the couch staring blankly at the TV. Hoss Delgado was on and Billy was NOT going to miss Hoss Delgado. Grim then started complaining.

"Gosh, mon, I hate Hoss Delgado," whined Grim.

"Shut up, Grim!" screamed Mandy in an irritated voice.

"Well sorry, man, but why do we gotta watch ANOTHER episode of Hoss Delgado beating the living daylights out of yet ANOTHER mindless zombie!"

"Because, like a mindless zombie, you agreed to bet on a game of limbo with us, and, you LOST the bet, so NOW you have to do anything we tell you to do", yelled Mandy, "GOT IT!"

"I still don't see why you like Hoss so much, especially after he got defeated by Eris and banished to the Puppet Dimension."

Billy then stood up and started yelling. "I wish Nergal Jr. wasn't still mad at us after what happened at Summer Camp and school." Billy then looked up at Grim slowly, putting on the best sad little puppy face he had. Fake tears then began running down his now purple cheeks.

Grim sighed, "Fine, but if I get in any trouble from traveling through different dimensions, AGAIN, I swear..."

Mandy interrupted Grim, "Can we just leave already, you pathetic excuse for an angel of death?"

Grim then took his scythe and swiped it through the air. A giant cosmic rift like cut appeared in front of them. Inside they could see nothing but green waves of nothing. They all then jumped in it, falling down through the empty matter. After falling for tow seconds they landed with a "thud" on the ground.

"Yay!" shouted Billy, "We're here!"

"Don't get yourself in trouble, Billy." said Grim, "Nergal has been doing some redecorating since we were last here, so it's a lot bigger than before."

As Billy walked further and further, he began to overhear a voice. It sounded like the voice of no other than his disgusting Uncle Nergal.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Nergal laughed in the darkness, "With my now bullet-proof plan, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD, and maybe, just maybe even THE UNIVERSE."

As Nergal ranted on, Billy decided to listen. "Now, all I have to do is find the other six people to help me finish the prophecy." Nergal then pulled out a giant scroll. As Nergal unraveled it, Billy noticed a title at the top, "THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS PROPHECY OF BADLINESS". Then, as the scroll became completely unveiled, Billy gasped in despair. He then ran for Grim and Mandy in shock.

"Grim, Grim, Grim, Nergal is planning to rule the world… again!"

Grim laughed, his eyeless sockets filling with tears. "Nergal has NEVER succeeded in ruling the world and never will."

"But it said "THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS PROPHECY OF BADLINESS""

Grim suddenly had a serious face on. "THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS PROPHECY OF BADLINESS" is the worst, most horrible, disgusting, horrific, prophecy ever to be written!"

Billy then told Grim and Mandy to follow him. As they got closer, they could hear him still ranting on. That was when they saw the entire scroll. On it was something beyond horror.


	2. Seven Deadly Sins Prophecy of Badliness

The three stared at the scroll with blank faces. On it was the seven beings representing each sin. It said:

_To complete the prophecy, you will need the help of the seven powerful beings of the universe to take the place of each sin._

_LUST – Eris, Holder of the Apple of Discord_

_GLUTTONY - Easter Bunny of Wonderland_

_GREED - Tooth Fairy of the Gold Star Scepter_

_SLOTH - Santa Claus of the North Pole _

_WRATH – Nergal of the Center of the Earth_

_ENVY – Father Time of the Halls of Time_

_PRIDE – Grim Reaper, Angel of Death_

_Once all the beings have been found, travel to the center of the Earth. Once there, the prophecy shall be fulfilled, giving unlimited and even more amazing power to the beings._

Grim looked at Billy and Mandy. The two had their mouths wide open, glazing at Grim, shocked at amazed at what they had just seen and read.

"You wouldn't really help take over the world, would you buddy Grim?" asked Billy in a whimpering voice.

"Well of course not, never in a million light years, but then, I could finally get rid of you and all you wretched humans," Grim began raising his voice, making it deeper and more terrifying with each letter rolling off his tongue, "and finally, I could get rid of you, you two disgusting excuses for living, human beings, MWA-HA-HA-HA, HA-HA-HA-HA!" Grim was overwhelmed with the thought of getting rid of Billy and Mandy.

Grim slowly reached for his scythe. Billy and Mandy then screamed as Grim took a swipe at their heads. They both began running towards the cut between dimensions that had lead them from Endsville to the center of the Earth. It was a little high, but they luckily managed to reach it in time. They could see Grim's fiery eyes ablaze. Billy then began to cry as he saw Grim walk towards Nergal, agreeing to help get the others included in the prophecy. Mandy then looked up at Billy and said one thing "Hoss Delgado".

Billy began to jump around and around on his tongue chanting in a merry voice, "HOSS DEL-GAD-O! HOSS DEL-GAD-O!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Mandy, irritated with Billy yet again. Billy then stopped bouncing, but still chanted "HOSS DEL-GAD-O" under his breath. Mandy then said something, "Even though we know Hoss Delgado will willingly help, we still have to think about HOW we're gonna get Hoss Delgado out of the Puppet Dimension." So, Billy and Mandy thought and thought and thought and...


	3. Summoning Eris, Kinda

Billy and Mandy had thought their minds to death, well, Mandy had anyway. Billy was still chanting "HOSS DEL-GAD-O", so it wasn't exactly the easiest for him to think about it. Him having a screw as a brain didn't help either. But, what Mandy had come up with was GENIUS! She had decided that they would find Eris, hoping that she would let Hoss free. Oddly enough, they would be asking her to free someone who, in the end, come back and defeat her and the other six people of the prophecy, with of course the help of Billy and Mandy. So, Mandy began to concentrate, and then suddenly, out of nowhere, Eris appeared in front of them.

"HEY, where am I, I am supposed to be getting a manacure!" she screamed. She then turned around and noticed Billy and Mandy. "Oh, hey kids, where's your ole buddy Grim?" she sarcastically asked.

Billy answered in despair; "He tried to kill us, so now we have to ask you a BIG question."

"He tried to kill you! What a jerk, but heck, if I had to live with YOU and Miss Nobody over there too, I'd try to not only kill you but eat both of your souls as a side dish. But I'm getting off subject. So now, just what might that BIG question be?"

"We need to know if you can free Hoss Delgado from the Puppet Dimension," said Mandy in her emotionless voice.

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" yelled Eris. She then began thinking about how much she missed him, especially since they had fallen in love. "Well, I guess, but it's only because you're kids. You're lucky I don't make my Apple of Discord turn into a giant pair of scissors and cut you, but I did that to the owners of Voorhees Air LAST night, so I guess you're getting off easy."

Billy began jumping up and down on his tongue again, STILL chanting "HOSS DEL-GAD-O", except this time screaming it at the top of his lungs. Hopefully Mandy's idea would work. Eris then began to chant some very weird language. Then, Billy and Mandy could hear yelling coming from the sky. It was HOSS!

"Whoo-hoo! It's Hoss!" screamed Billy. Hoss finally reached the ground. He was covered in strings and puppet body parts.

Hoss, wide eyed, looked around realizing he was back on Earth. "I can't believe it, NO MORE PUPPETS!" He then saw Eris and Billy and Mandy in the corner of his eye. "Oh, it's you, Eris. And you two kids, why do you keep following me!"

Mandy replied, "For your information **I **was the one who asked for you to be summoned."

"Oh, I am deeply sorry," apologized Hoss, "But why would Eris summon me?"

"Because I LOVE you! I am so sorry I banished you to the Puppet Dimension! Please, don't let our love die out!"

"I love you too!" The two ran towards each other with their lip puckered and arms wide open!

"WAIT A MINUTE!" yelled Mandy. Eris and Hoss were inches away from their lips touching, but then stared at Mandy still in mid-kiss. Mandy then ranted on, "I DID NOT do all of this just so you two could decide to kiss!"

"I agree!" said Billy, "Why Hoss, WHYYYY! You're the lone hero, not the hopeless romantic!"

Eris and Hoss then straightened up and smiled at each other. "Okay Billy and Mandy, let's go do what you wanted me to do!"


	4. Viva La Resistance!

Billy and Mandy told Hoss EVERYTHING, and knowing Hoss and his disturbing obsession with supernatural and out fo the ordianry stuff, he WOULD help! So, Hoss polished up his amazing mechanic arm and all of the weapons with it, when out of nowhere appeared Father Time and his baby companion!

"Hello Billy and Mandy... and you too Eris and Hoss," said Father Time. He was put of breath from escaping the lava pit and teleporting to Earth. "I have come here to help you two to defeat Grim, Nergal, and the other five MORONS they are trying to find."

"Really now, that's great, I have also come to help the two kids!" added Hoss.

"Wait a minute!" said Father Time in a panicked voice, "Eris is ONE of the "powerful beings" Grim and Nergal are looking for. How do we know she hasn't already joined them and is trying to destroy us!"

"Becuase we would have already been destroyed by her." replied Mandy, agitated yet again. "She has summoned Hoss Delgado, one of the strongest supernatural fighters to exist, when she COULD have just left him in the Puppet Dimension and captured us!" Eris agreed.

"Okay then, I guess we are ready to fight Grim and his moronic team of... MORONS!" said Father Tiem in a heroic voice.

"YAY," screamed Billy, "we're gonna kick some meany tooshy!"

So, Father Time began waving his scythe around in circles until finally a giant portal appeared. Father Tiem then told everybody to walk in the portal. But, as they began to walk in, Baby New Year started to cry. Father Time took this as a sign of danger. Little did he know, HE WAS RIGHT!


	5. When Normal Just Isn't Enough

Everyone began being teleported to Wonderland as they stepping into the portal Father Time had created with his trusty scythe. The thing about it was, Wonderland didn't look to wonderful!

"OH NO!" said Hoss in a concerned voice, "Those fiends must have somehow altered the Wonderland when they entered Wonderland." He was right, Grim and Nergal's evil somehow changed everything in Wonderland into a gruesome land of horrific nightmares.

"Speak of the devil, it's those two idiots looking for the Easter Bunny" exclaimed Eris. Eris then pointed at what seemed to look like two shadows, one shaped like a skull in a robe, the other like a tall man wearing a bowtie and a weird head.

"Here we go," said Father Time, "off on another crazy adventure, LET'S FOLLOW EM!" And everyone agreed.

It seemed like Grim and Nergal were trying to find something other than the Easter Bunny. And everyone thought it was really strange that they were suddenly carrying meat around their shoulders. Then, out of nowhere the group of... eh... universe defenders - hence Billy, Mandy, Eris, Hoss, Father Time and Baby New Year - all heard a light growl behind them. As they slowly turned themselves around they saw that it was the Easter Bunny.

Billy then began to say something, "Whew! It's only the Easter Bunn..." He had been interrupted by the massive creature's mighty ROAR!

"RUN!" screamed Billy, but as they took off, they noticed Mandy just stood staring at it. The Easter Bunny roared as loud as it could. Mandy stood even angrier and so did whatever a normal little... oh, I'm sorry, did I say normal? Please excuse me, Ahem... a demented little girl would do, SHE PULLED OUT HER DOG WHISTLE! Everyone stood cowering behind a bush amazed at what Mandy was doing. But the minute that giant, demented, black, meat-eating bunny reached over to take a bite out of little ole Mandy's head, IT appeared.


	6. Wow! A Twist

Mandy raised the dog whistle to her mouth. She then took a deep breath and blew into it. Everyone's face was blank. Then, the deadly bunny bent over to take a bite out of Mandy's little ole head, but the dog whistle wasn't just for show. A giant three-headed dog jumped in front of Mandy. It was Cerberus, Grim's old dog!

Cerberus and the evil bunny began to fight. Cerberus got ahold of the bunny's leg. Next, they began to bite the bunny's arm. And finally, they all grabbed the bunny's head with their giant, drooling mouths filled with razor sharp teeth. And like that, the bunny was no more.

Grim and Nergal ran towards Mandy.

"NOOOOO!", the two dimwits cried out, "you've killed the Easter Bunny. Now we can never finish the prophecy!"

Grim then raised his scythe. He was not happy! Hoss and Cerberus both suddenly jumped in front of Mandy, protecting her from whatever Grim's scythe might blow at her.

"Watch out, Mandy, he could strike at any minute!" Hoss shouted.

Cerberus then began to growl, but it wasn't at Grim and Nergal, it was at Mandy! Grim's dog was loyal, and it was not going to let anything happen to jeopradize their relationship. Hoss immediatly turned his mechanical arm into a giant chainsaw crossbow, shooting them at Cerberus. Cerberus suddenly began running away, yelping. Cerberus was gone.

"That taught him!" bragged Hoss. Mandy then started talking. She had a few things to say to Grim and Nergal.

"So, Grim and Nergal, it looks like we have beaten you after all. No prophecy, no destruction of the universe, just you two wimpering at your defeat."

"Oh, I think not," replied Nergal, "We have tricked you this entire time. Eris is with us!"

"I KNEW IT!" screamed Father Time, "I KNEW SHE WAS HELPING THEM ALL ALONG!"

Eris then began to speak, "Yes, you were right old man, but its too late. My Apple of Discord can simply reanimate the body of the Easter Bunny. We have you, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Grim, Nergal, the bunny, and MEEE! Now all I have to do is..." Suddenly, Father Time, his baby, Grim, Eris, Nergal, and the bunny disappeared. Billy, Mandy, and Hoss were the only ones still there.

"Where'd they go, Mandy!" said Billy in a confused voice.

" I don't know, but this is gonna get UGLY." The trio realized Father Time's portal was still open. So the three walked until they found the portal, still as weird as always. Now all they had to do was to redirect the portal exit to the center of the Earth. They began to look around the portal maybe there was some kinda switch or something. Hoss got on the ground and realized a voice command button on the back. "CENTER OF THE EARTH" Hoss told the portal, and so the three walked in. But no one was to be found there. There is always a catch!


	7. A Not So Chemical Romance

Hoss looked around the place. That's when he noticed a sick, green skin colored Santa and the Mrs. He then looked over his shoulder and yelled for Billy and Mandy.

"Hey, you two migits, get over here!"

The two walked up beside Delgado, noticing what Hoss had seen too, SANTA. Billy went crazy, it was SANTA!

Billy ran for Santa screaming, "SANTA! IT'S SANTA! I WANNA... superhero action figure with yogurt squirty action, Dinobonoids series 537, Lord of the G-Str... oh yeah, this is a kid's show."

"SHUT UP BILLY, before I give you a good kick in the ASGARD!" yelled Mandy. Mandy then cleared her throat and began to speak in a disapointed voice. "Mrs. Claus, you turned him into a vampire, AGAIN!"

"Yes, but this time you WILL NOT stop me, or any of the other ones. THE UNIVERSE IS OURS!" she then raised up and began to laugh, evily, "MWA-HA-HA-HA!"

"HOSS, GRAB THE GARLIC!" yelled Mandy.

Billy started getting excited and began to run towards Hoss as he pulled out a necklace of garlic, "Ooh, ooh, ooh, POPCORN!"

"No you idiot, it's GARLIC!" said Mandy, but Billy still ran towards it. "Ugh... Hoss, just throw me the garlic."

Hoss quickly threw it over to her. Mandy then grabbed it, only to toss straight for Santa and Mrs. Claus. Mrs. Claus' eyes grew wider and suddenly jumped to knock the garlic away, but only made matters worse by getting it wrapped around her neck.

"AAAHHHH!" Mrs. Claus screamed. She began to run back and forth, waving her arms around in a manic way.

The garlic the eventually fell off of her body, but landed straight in Santa's lap. Santa, not being a TRUE vampire, instantly turned back to normal.

Santa sighed and began talking to Mrs. Claus, "Oh, Mrs., NOT AGAIN! Why'd you do it!" This is the seventh time, WON'T YOU EVER LEARN!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but RULING THE UNIVERSE, that's an offer I could NEVER pass up!"

Santa and his senile wife soon made up, but that still didn't help the three universe defender-ers.

Mandy was getting tired of this pansy thing called love, "OH! FOR STEAK SAUCE'S SAKE, STOP WITH THE LOVE AND THE KISSING AND THE... UGH, JUST STOP IT! First it's Hoss and Eris, but NOOO, there are still love stricken morons kissing and hugging and... LOVING. LOVE STINKS!"

Everyone stared at Mandy. A vein was popping out of her forehead, and it looked like it was going to burst! Santa and the Mrs. quit everything in an instant. They were scared of Mandy now, and they did NOT want to tick her off anymore than she was.

"It's okay, Mandy," said Hoss in a calm voice, "Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath ou..." but as she was finishing, Santa and Mrs. Claus were running away, heading staright for their slay.

"Oh no, they are trying to escape, get them!" said Billy.

Hoss managed to fit a net into his metal arm, firing it right away. The net was flying staright for them. It was going to get them, they could not escape, well, that was unless they just stopped running for a split second so the net would pass right over their heads.

"No, darn you evil doers," said Hoss in a quiet voice.

Billy ran for them, "But Santa, why, WHYYY! Now you're on the naughty list!"

"Sorry, Billy," replied Santa in a sad voice, "I must do this!" As soon as Santa finished that sentence, him and his wife jumped into the slay, flying right through a vortex to the Underworld.

"Yay," said Mandy in a low and dark voice, "More chasing."


	8. Guess Who's Back

Mandy took a deep breath and commanded Hoss and Billy, "Come on you two numbskulls, time to get after those two Christmas morons!" The three jumped through the portal after Santa and his weirdo wife. Soon after, they landed with a THUD! They had found Grim and the rest of the evil gang they were after again.

Eris and Grim cried out, "NOOOO!""NOOOO!" Grim continued, "You idiots, we were trying to PREVENT them from findin us and now you have brought em straight to us!  
"OK, you know what, this is it! I have HAD IT!" This entire catastrophe had finally sparked Mandy's last nerve! "I have followed all of you around, through various dimensions, and have yet to accomplosh really anything. GRIM, GET OVER HERE NOW"  
Grim's face went awry. "Come on Grim. You know your my most biggest pal!" cried Billy.  
Grim's feeling were torn. He loved the kids, but he wanted more power. This same thing had happened before and he still kept going back to evil. "No, I am puttin muh foot, as boney as it is, down! You will not rule meh any longa! I am the Grim Reaper, Angel of Death, and I will choose what I do"  
While all this commotion was going on, the rest of the evil gang had been getting a portal ready. Eris laughed at how Grim had such feeling for those kids. She had only loved two things in her life, herself and her apple, though there was also one thing she kept inside, her TRUE LOVE for Hoss. Maybe doing this whole "rule the universe" thing wasn't the right thing after all. But she kept to the plan and hurried the other powerful beings. Finally, as Grim finished his unbearably long rant, Father Time screamed for the kids. Billy and Mandy were unsure what to do.  
"Wait, aren't these situations supposed to be for Hoss?" asked Mandy.  
Delgado looked up from his new shiny boots that he had been staring at, "Oh, right! Time to go down you evil... guys!" Eris pulled out her Apple and threw it at him. It transformed into a giant worm and swallowed him. Quickly after, there began a buzzing sound from the inside of the stomach of the worm. It was Hoss' favorite chainsaw crossbow revving up. The worm was then split into dozens of pieces of flesh and guts. Hoss stood there with his now goo-covered red hair and smiled.

"NOW!" yelled Jack and Nergal. They were signaling the launch of Santa's slay through the portal to beat Mandy and her two useless tag-a-longs to the center of the Earth. Billy and Mandy had failed to stop them from escaping, but thank Hades that there was a back up plan! And that back up plan was Mandy and her dimension-warping smile. 


	9. The Army of Idiots

"No Mandy," begged Billy, "Please don't do it again! I don't wanna be the Powdery-Puff Girls again. PLEASE DON'T!"

Mandy looked up at Billy, "Sorry Billy, but unless we can figure out how to gather an army to fight against some of the universe's most powerful beings, I will be forced to SMILE!"

"What?! You're gonna smile. Oh God no, last time that happened I turned into a fire hydrant. DARN THOSE DISGUSTING FURRY MUTTS! The things they did to me. No, NO!"

"Hoss, SHUT IT!" Mandy was becoming agitated yet again. It wasn't her fault the world angered her so much, it was just that everybody else were such idiots! "Now, Billy or Hoss, can you think of anyone else to help us, because obviously you, Hoss, aren't smart enough to do anything helpful around here"  
Billy put on his so called "thinking cap" made of "chocolate". Mandy cringed. Hoss went into deep thought as well, unsure of what they could do to get anything accomplished. Suddenly, Billy jumped up, "I've gots it, we'll get Irwin and Pud'n and the Secret Snake Club and Mindy and Skarr and muh Dad and Jeffy and to tick Grim off past his third freckle attached by the scoobaglabermous, wees'll get Boogey"  
Mandy was in shock. Billy had actually come up with a good idea for once in his life! She replied with her glum voice, "Good idea Billy. Let's go gather us some morons!"

It's funny how in the cartoon world when you want to get something done, you can just do it in montage like states of time. One by one they gathered the people. Irwin, as the pimp he was, tried immediately to make some moves on his true love Mandy. Pud'n, Mindy, and the Secret Snake Club were hesitant, but a good threaten from Mandy ended that hesitance quick. Billy's Dad, or as he liked to call himself in the heat of any battle, Mogarr, had been easily recruited. Jeff, Billy's accidental son, would always be willing to do anything to help out Billy, so of course he helped. Skarr was easy to find and after Grim took away the scythe he thought he would own for all eternity, he would love to get him back! And the last person was Boogey, and like Skarr, this would be the perfect chance to get back at Grim and all the other immortal beings that thought they had always been better than him. The army was complete and ready for battle! 


	10. The End

"Are you morons ready?!" screamed Mandy.

All of the prophesized idiots looked up to see Mandy and her army.

"What's going on?" asked Eris.

"Me and my recruits have come to save the universe from being destroyed by all of you!"

Jack stood up, "Not if we all have something to say about it!"

Mandy held up her fist, "Attack!"

Irwin jumped in the air and landed on Skarr, "C'mon, homie, we're a team!"

Skarr smiled and ran at the bad guys at full speed, falling over onto Eris. Fredburger and Mogarr yelled out their names and proceeded to beat up Nergal as Billy kicked Grim in the shin. Mindy and Pud'n dove for the rest of Grim's body and kept punching away. Boogey couldn't resist beating up his skeleton body either. Hoss' arm then suddenly changed into a pudding laser. He cocked it and out shot a stream of bone-crunching pudding power. Mandy was the last to attack and took out the rest of the evil crew with her amazing hand-to-hand combat skills.

"Eat this!" she shouted as she punched the Mrs. in the face. Santa tried to say something but was shut up as he got kicked in the stomach. Then, as soon as Mandy jumped off of the Claus', she headed for Jack. He screamed in horror as his head was burst open by the power of Mandy's fist.

"Now," screamed Eris as she stood up.

Out of nowhere a group of Chocolate Sailors ran towards the kids.

Billy's eyes grew big. He jumped off of Grim and shouted, "YUM! CHOCOLATE!"

"No! Don't eat us!" In a matter of seconds the sailors were gone.

Mandy stood up, "See, Eris, you can't beat us! Give us the Box and the Scroll and this'll all be over!"

Eris looked up and laughed, "Ha, this is our universe! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" asked Skarr.

Suddenly, a giant net then flew around the group of good guys.

Jack picked up his head, "It's over now!"

The goodies watched as the group of bad guys began the prophecy. Jack grabbed Father Time and placed him in the circle the other six had made. Jack picked up Pandora's Box and stood in the middle. Jack opened the Box and began to chant. A large beam of light then shot through Jack and the Box and then through the Seven beings. All of a sudden there was an explosion. Eris, Nergal, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus were gone! Grim and Father Time still stood in the empty circle and began laughing.

"Where is my Santa?" cried the Mrs.

"Oh, me and Father Time planned this a couple millenniums ago. If the Prophecy were to be messed with we'd have the plan to replace the chant with the Magic Disappearing Words of Doom. Right now those five are enjoying a toasty stay at our nearest Sun."

"Can't they just teleport?" asked Hoss.

"Nope," replied Father Time, "the words make they're powers disappear. All they can do now is float back, and that'll take them a couple years."

"And so," yelled Sir Raven, "in the end the good guys won! KAAAAWWWWWWWW!"


End file.
